wanna be my friend?
by de hyuk1015
Summary: "dan guru pernah bilang, dia bisa bicara, tapi dia punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia tak mau bicara" "anak yang aneh, aku yakin dia tak punya teman" "kamu orang pertama yang dia ajak untuk berteman dengannya" "huh?" "kau tahu, dia anak pengusaha besar, anak satu-satunya, dia juga cukup manis" / haehyuk / school life
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, namaku hyukjae, tapi panggil aku hyukki, mari berteman, donghae ^^**_

hyukjae meletakkan notebook kecilnya di atas meja donghae. si pemilik meja membacanya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau tak bisa bicara?" tanya donghae datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. hyukjae tersenyum.

tanpa mengucapkan apapun, donghae meninggalkan hyukjae dan keluar dari kelasnya.

* * *

"jika dia tak pernah bicara, kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di sini, bukan di sekolah yang isinya seperti dia? kepala sekolah macam apa yang mengijinkan dia bersekolah di sini?"

"ayahnya donatur tetap sekolah ini dan penyumbang terbesar"

"ck"

"dan guru pernah bilang, dia bisa bicara, tapi dia punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia tak mau bicara"

"anak yang aneh, aku yakin dia tak punya teman"

"kamu orang pertama yang dia ajak untuk berteman dengannya"

"huh?"

"kau tahu, dia anak pengusaha besar, anak pertama, dia juga cukup manis, dalam bidang akademik dia cukup pintar dan sangat menonjol di bidang olah raga."

"olah raga?"

"jangan mengira karena badannya yang kurus dia payah dalam olah raga, dia hampir menguasai semua cabang olahraga"

perhatiaan donghae teralihkan dari kyuhyun yang sedang semangat menceritakan tentang hyukjae ketika dia melihat sosok yang sedang mereka dua bicarakan sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka, hyukjae sedang emngantri untuk membeli makan siangnya. kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. hyukjae melambaikan tangannya, menyapa donghae dan tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya. donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendengus. terlihat jelas dia tak suka dengan hyukjae.

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hyukjae tertawa, semenjak kamu datang ke sekolah ini, kamu benar-benar merubahnya"

kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"dia hanya bisa bermimpi jika ingin berteman denganku"

* * *

.

.

title: wanna be my friend?

rate: T

cast: donghae, hyukjae, kyuhyun, sungmin, kai, kris, suho

.

.

.

.

saya tahu masih banyak cerita yang harus dilanjutkan,, tapi otak saya malah pengen bikin cerita yang baru lagi,, mian..

tapi kalau misal cerita ini gak banyak yg respon, author bakal hapus..

mohon kesabarannya, cerita yang lain pasti dilanjtin tp ak tahu kapan,hhe..

siyuuu..


	2. Chapter 2

donghae menutup pintu mobilnya dengan membantingnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. donghae tak memerhatikan dan tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang dia tabrak sepanjang jalan. dia terus berlari menuju ruangan yang dia datangi hampir setiap hari.

"appa, bagaimana eomma?" donghae bertemu dengan ayahnya yang baru keluar dari ruangan 405.

"sorry" suara ayah donghae bergetar, donghae langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, tak memberi kesempatan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

donghae duduk terdiam di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. hingga dia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. donghae melihat seorang laki-laki seusianya tersenyum padanya sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman ringan padanya.

"thanks" donghae menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding. tak lama donghae membuka matanya kembali dan melihat ke sekeliling, laki-laki itu sudah tak ada, tapi donghae menemukan kaleng minuman di samping kursinya dan sebuah note bertuliskan

_**please smile,, senyum akan membuatmu lebih baik.. walau itu sulit, tapi ku mohon tersenyumlah dan rasakan perbedaannya..**_

donghae tersenyum getir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

wajah donghae terlihat gelisah, wajahnya berkeringat. donghae membuka matanya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. dia kembali memimpikan ibunya.

"donghae" kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya, donghae baru menyadari dia sedang berada di taman belakang sekolahnya. "waktunya pulang, aku bawakan tasmu"

lagi-lagi donghae membolos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"hyung, waktunya makan" kai mengetuk pintu kamar hyukjae. hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum pada kai.

"hyung, kau terlihat bahagia" senyum hyukjae semakin lebar, sebagai jawaban iya.

"ku dengar seminggu kemarin ada murid yang pindah ke sekolah, dia sekelas dengan hyung kan?" hyukjae mengangguk lagi, senyumnya belum hilang. mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan, kai merangkul pundak hyukjae.

"apa hyung menyukainya?" muka hyukjae langsung memerah, dia memalingkan mukanya.

"i got it, hyung menyukainya kan?" kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, agar dia bisa melihat wajah hyukjae lebih jelas lagi. "ah, sepertinya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi, aku sudah jawabannya" kai tertawa.

"apa appa melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya lee hyuksin, ayah hyukjae dan kai.

"appa, hyukki hyung sedang jatuh cinta" kai duduk di samping ayahnya.

"siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" hyuksin terlihat kaget namun dia kembali mengontrol dirinya dan tersenyum. berharap merupakan perubahan baik untuk hyukjae dan dia bisa kembali berbicara.

"dia murid pindahan dan satu kelas dengan hyung. aku tak tahu siapa namanya" kai menatap hyukjae, meminta hyukjae untuk menjawabnya.

"lee donghae?" mata hyukjae membesar ketika hyuksin mengucapkan nama donghae. hyukjae menatap ayahnya seolah bertanya 'appa tahu dari mana', kemudian dia mengambil iPhonenya dan mengetik.

**_kenapa appa masih selalu mengawasiku, aku sudah bilang aku tak perlu diawasi.._**

hyukjae memasang ekspresi kesal. dia tahu ayahnya sering mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan bertindak over protective padanya. dia harus berangkat sekolah di antar oleh sopir dan dia tak boleh main keluar tanpa seijinnya. dan ini peraturan yang sama untuk kai.

"appa menyayangimu hyukjae" hyuksin langsung mengatakan kalimat andalannya. itu memang alasannya di balik semua tindakannya untuk kedua anaknya. ditinggalkan istrinya membuat hyuksin berubah menjadi ayah yang over protective untuk anaknya.

hyukjae langsung meletakkan sendok dan garfunya, berhenti makan dan meninggalkan kai dan ayahnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"donghae, hyukjaemu datang" ucap kyuhyun, matanya menuju pintu masuk kelasnya. donghae pun melihat ke arah pintu masuk. hyukjae masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa senyum di wajahnya, dia terlihat murung dan tak menyapa donghae. dia melewati donghae tanpa melihatnya. di dalam hati donghae, dia sedikit kecewa dengan hyukjae, diam-diam matanya mengikuti hyukjae, memerhatikan hyukjae.

hyukjae duduk di bangkunya dan tidur di mejanya.

"ada apa dengannya?" donghae bergumam,

"mungkin dia sedang teringat dengan ibunya"

"huh?" donghae kaget dengan suara kyuhyun.

"ibunya meninggal ketika dia berumur 10 tahun karena kecelakaan" kyuhyun menjelaskan lagi.

donghae kembali melihat hyukjae. dia ikut merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan hyukjae, karena dia mengalami hal yang serupa.

"kau penggemarnya? kau tahu segala hal tentangnya"

"ini rahasia umum" donghae tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, 'apa dia sangat populer' pikir donghae.

di tengah pelajaran hyukjae berdiri dan menyerahkan notebook kecilnya pada guru. setelah membacanya, guru itu tersenyum. hyukjae langsung berlari keluar kelas.

hyukjae tak kembali saat jam pelajaran usai. donghae melihat keluar jendela, mencari sosok hyukjae.

"dia sedang berada di atap sekolah" ucap kyuhyun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke tasnya.

"apa ini rahasia umum juga?" kyuhyun menggeleng. "ini rahasiaku dengannya" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"apa hubungannya dengannya?"

"aku ingin ini menjadi rahasiaku dengannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak donghae. "kau mau ke kantin atau tidak?" tanya kyuhyun, donghae langsung berdiri dan mengikuti kyuhyun.

.

tebece..


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae berdiri cukup lama di depan sebuah pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu, ragu, membukanya atau tidak. Dia sendiri masih bingung, kenapa kakinya melangkah ke atap sekolah. Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya dan memantapkan dirinya untuk membuka pintu.

Hyukjae sedang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya. Dia menangis tanpa suara. kepalanya terangkat spontan ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

sudah sering hyukjae menyendiri di atap sekolah, karena dia tahu, tak ada siswa lain yang datang ke atap sekolah selain dirinya. Dia menyukai keheningan di atap sekolah, keheningan membuatnya tenang. Dan saat keheningannya di atap sekolah terusik untuk pertama kalinya, dia menatap tajam ke arah pintu.

Namun mata hyukjae terbelalak, ketika melihat donghae berjalan ke arahnya. Donghae tersenyum ragu dan melambaikan tangannya pada hyukjae, canggung. "hi" sapa donghae, dia duduk di samping hyukjae. "ku lihat kemarin kau memesan ini" hyukjae menyimpan kotak susu trawberry di depan kaki hyukjae.

Kemudian donghae berdiri dan membalikan badannya, melihat seluruh sekolah dari atap. Suasana kembali hening.

Hyukjae mengambil susunya dan meminumnya, dia bergabung dengan donghae, berdiri di sampingnya.

"apa yang sedang ibuku lakukan di atas sana?" donghae melihat ke langit. "apa dia bertemu dengan ibumu?"

hyukjae menatap donghae kaget. Donghae bisa merasakan hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya, tapi dia tak memperdulikannya, dia masih menatap langit. tapi hyukjae menarik baju donghae, meminta perhatiannya.

"kyuhyun" donghae seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan hyukjae. "ibuku dan ibumu sudah mendapatkan tempat terbaiknya di sana. mereka selalu mengawasi kita" donghae menutup matanya, tangannya seolah ingin menggapai langit dan tersenyum. "lakukan seperti apa yang ku lakukan tadi" donghae menatap hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap donghae ragu, tapi donghae meyakinkannya dengan tersenyum. Hyukjae pun menutup matanya, menjulurkan tangannya ke langit.

"bayangkan ibumu menggapai tanganmu. Rasakan genggaman ibumu" hyukjae membayangkan ibunya ketika dia masih kecil, ibunya sering menggandeng tangannya. seolah sihir, kini tangannya terasa hangat, sama hangatnya ketika dia menggenggam jemari ibunya.

"jika kau merindukannya, kau bisa melakukannya. Ini rahasiaku, hanya kamu yang tahu" bisik donghae.

hyukjae terus menutup matanya, rasa rindunya terasa terlepas dari dirinya. Kini dia seperti berada bersama ibunya. Tapi saat hyukjae membuka matanya dan mencari sosok donghae, dia sudah tak ada.

.

bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, hampir semua siswa sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah cerianya. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas memandangnya heran. Ekspresi hyukjae 180 derajat berbeda dengan ekspresi mukanya saat masuk kelas tadi pagi. Hyukjae menghampiri meja donghae dan menaruh secarik kertas dia atasnya. Tanpa membiarkan orang lain membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas, donghae mengambilnya dan meremasnya. Dia melemparkan kertas tepat ke tempat sampah.

Wajah hyukjae yang ceria mendadak hilang. Sikap donghae membuatnya sakit.

"kau mau berdiri seperti orang bodoh mau sampai kapan?" sikap lembut yang hyukjae rasakan saat mereka di atap sudah tak dia rasakan lagi. Hyukjae dengan lemas berjalan ke mejanya. Tapi matanya masih memandang donghae.

.

te be ce,,

,

.

hhe, mian, short update..

thankyu yg udah review, fav n follow..

moga bisa update kilat.. doaka,hhe

siyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..


	4. Chapter 4

Donghae berdiri di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya. Dua tahun berlalu, namun kejadian itu terasa terjadi kemarin sore. Bayangan kejadian itu terus berputar di kepala donghae. Dia tak bisa melupakan kenangan terakhirnya bersama ibunya.

"eomma, aku bertemu dengan orang yang sama denganku, dia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya ke surga. Namanya lee hyukjae, aku tak tahu siapa nama ibunya, mungkin eomma bisa bertenu dengannya" donghae tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan. "eomma, aku selalu merindukanmu. Kabar suamimu, dia masih sibuk dengan urusannya di rumah sakit" dia berdecak. "eomma pasti membentakku karena aku tak pernah sopan dengannya"

Donghae tak melanjutkan perbincangan sepihaknya, dia duduk bersender di batu nisan, menutup matanya, tangannya menggapai langit.

"eomma" terucap lirih dari mulut donghae.

.

Hyukjae POV

'shit, sebentar bersikap manis padaku, dan kembali kasar beberapa menit kemudian. Bipolar. Brengsek. Sialan. Mentang dia tampan dan keren, dia bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mempermainkan perasaanku. Dan kau lee hyukjae! Kenapa kau bisa suka pada pria kasar seperti dia, huh?'

ku banting pintu mobil dan ku hentakkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah, aku tak perduli dengan teriakan Kai yang memanggilku.

'lee donghae sialan. Awas saja kau, tunggu pembalasanku. Jika cara manis tak bisa, saatnya lalukan plan B'

Ku banting lagi pintu kamarku. Ku lempar tasku ke sembarang arah dan ku lemparkan badan ini ke tempat tidurku. Ku tutup mataku dan kejadian di atap terlintas.

Ku ingat senyumnya yang hangat, nada bicaranya yang lembut dan tatapannya yang.. dingin. Tatapan matanya sama sepertiku, dia seperti merindukan seseorang.

'eomma, apa di sana kau bertemu dengan ibu donghae? aku tak tahu siapa namanya, mungkin nanti aku bisa bertanya padanya, ah, jika dia masih ingin bertemu denganku'

"hyukki" ku dengar namaku dipanggil dan suara ketukan di pintu. Suara ini, argh, kenapa dia datang.

Dengan malas ku turun dari tempat tidur dan ku buka pintu kamarku. The great cho kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum seringainya.

Hyukjae POV end.

.

Hyukjae mengambil tas yang dilemparnya tadi dan menyimpannya di atas meja belajarnya, menggantungkan jas seragamnya di cloth stand dan mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi.

Dia mengambil tabletnya dan mengetik, kemudian memberikannya pada kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan harta karunnya, PSP.

"**Mau apa ke sini?"**

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyerahkan kembali tablet hyukjae. "apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi tetanggaku?"

Hyukjae cemberut**. "kau tetangga yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku kenal. Kenapa kau tak mengganti seragammu?"**

Hyukjae memperlihatkan tabletnya lagi pada kyuhyun.

"aku khawatir denganmu, makanya aku langsung ke sini. Aku lapar, kau masih punya persediaan makanan ringan kan?" kyuhyun menyimpan PSPnya dan membuka nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Dia mengambil snack dan membukanya.

"**kau yang bilang padanya aku di atap kan? dan kenapa kau bilang tentang eomma padanya? Dan kenapa kau biarkan dia naik ke atap gedung?"**

"hei, aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya, kau seharusnya bilang terima kasih padaku. Selama kau di atap, aku yang selalu menghalangi siswa-siswa untuk tak naik ke atas." Kyuhyun emosi. Hyukjae menatap kyuhyun dan meletakkan tabletnya. Dia mengambil bantal dan tidur membelakangi kyuhyun. hening,

"jika kau ingin dekat dengannya, kau harus membuka dirimu kepadanya. Biarkan dia tahu tentangmu juga"

Hyukjae mendengarkan kyuhyun, dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun ada benarnya. Saat donghae mengetahui salah satu rahasianya, donghae juga membiarkan hyukjae mengetahui satu rahasianya.

"hyung" suara ceria kai terdengar, dia masuk ke dalam kamar hyukjae dengan membawa beberapa kaleng minuman. "kopi untuk kyuhyun hyung, aku sudah menghangatkannya di microwave"

"thank you" kyuhyun mengambil kaleng coffee dari tangan kai.

"dan susu strawberry kesayangan hyukki hyung" kai menyodorkan susu kepada hyukjae, namun hyukjae tak berkutik, dia masih membelakangi mereka berdua. Kai menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'ada apa?', kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

'donghae' ucap kai tanpa mengeluarkan suara, kyuhyun mengangguk, dan kai membulatkan mulutnya.

"hyung, ayo kita main keluar, tadi aku sudah meminta ijin kepada appa" kai tidur di samping hyukjae dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"come on hyung" ucap kai manja, dia menindih badan hyukjae agar bisa melihat wajah hyungnya. Hyukjae sedang menutupkan matanya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"ayo hyung, aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian, aku sudah tak punya pakaian baru. Tak ada kata tidak" kai memberi isyarat kepada kyuhyun dan kyuhyun berdiri. Kai mengangkat tangan hyukjae dan kyuhyun mengangkat kaki hyukjae. Mata hyukjae terbuka lebar ketika merasakan badannya terangkat ke atas. Kai dan kyuhyun berdiri di atas kasur sambil mengangkat hyukjae.

"ikut atau kita seret?"

'itu bukan pilihan' teriak hyukjae di pikirannya. Dia berontak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"kami tak akan melepaskan hyung, sampai hyung ikut" dictator kai berbicara.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan mengangguk, wajahnya di tekuk kesal. Kai dan kyuhyun menurunkan hyukjae.

"ayo kita pergi" ajak kyuhyun, dia memeluk lengan kiri hyukjae dan kai memeluk lengan kanan hyukjae, mencegah hyukjae untuk kabur.

.

hyukjae mengikuti kai dan kyuhyun kemanapaun mereka pergi. Masuk dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Ditangannya, memegang 10 tas belanja berisi pakaiannya sendiri, kai memaksanya untuk membelinya. Dia memilihkannya dan menyuruhnya mencobanya, tanpa persetujuannya kai menyuruh pelayan untuk membungkusnya.

Dan sampai akhirnya kai menyuruh hyukjae untuk mengganti pakaian lamanya dengan pakaian yang baru dia beli. Celana denim hitam, t-shirt long sleeve hitam dan tak lupa dengan beberapa aksesoris, gelang dan topi hitam.

"hyukki, kau lapar?" tanya kyuhyun, dia mengambil beberapa tas yang di pegang hyukjae. "kalau begitu kita makan malam dulu"

Tapi hyukjae menarik baju kai, dia berkata "appa?" tentu saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Dia tak ingin ayahnya makan malam sendiri.

"appa? Ah, aku lupa bilang, sekarang dia sedang di jepang, dia pulang lusa" jawab kai, dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya. Kadang mereka tak perlu bicara untuk mengerti apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Kadang kai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan hyukjae dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya saja.

Mereka bertiga masuk restaurant jepang yang ada di mall. Saat pelayan bertanya untuk berapa orang, kyuhyun menjawab untuk 4 orang. Pelayan restaurant menunjukan tempat untuk mereka duduk.

"aku mengajak temanku, tak apa kan?" ucap kyuhyun saat hyukjae menatapnya. Hyukjae mengangguk, walau dia sendiri kurang nyaman.

Hyukjae sedang memainkan tabletnya sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Dan teriakan kyuhyun membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"donghae" kyuhyun menaikkan tangannya, menandakan posisinya pada donghae. tanpa berekspresi apapun, donghae menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di hadapan hyukjae.

.

Te.. be.. ce..

.

* * *

,

,

Kyaaaaaaaaa,, ampuuuuuuun.. author hobi banget ngasih cerita yang ngegantung n pendek, hhe..

Makasih untuk yang udah review, fav n follow.. lv u all..

.

.

* * *

EH: we're back!

DH: yeah, we're back with "wanna be my friend"

EH: peran kali ini aku bisa menghemat suaraku, tapi aku harus bisa berbicara dengan ekspresi. ini cukup sulit

DH: dan aku kembali mendapatkan peran dingin

EH: tapi kali ini kau bipolar, sebentar dingin dan sebentar bersikap hangat, ada apa denganmu hae?

DH: aku pria dengan penuh misteri, ck, itu terlihat keren.

EH: ck

DH: kali ini kita baru memiliki 4 pemain, apa author kita akan menambah pemain lagi?

EH: hmm, sepertinya tidak, cerita ini hanya akan berpusat pada proses pendekatan hyukjae dengan donghae dan rahasia dibalik bisunya hyukjae.

DH: dan terima kasih untuk bluerissing, taeri eunmin, Amandhharu0522, cathsp, BabyAlien93, minmi arakida, lee ikan, MingMin, iss sie jewels, haehyuklee, nurul. , Guest, Arit291 , Anonymous, Guest, yndaariezz , anchofishy, Guest, Aulia, Jaylyn Rui, niknukss, lenyclouds, dekdes, Naka, pumpkinsparkyumin, guixianstan, one, 86H0404H1015, murniclouds, Elfishy, atas semua review kalian

EH: dan semua yang fav dan follow

DH & EH: we love you aaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll... siyuuuuuuuuuuuuu..

* * *

apa yang harus selanjutnya author update?


End file.
